Steven Williams
Steven Williams played Lionel Hoffman in the season one episode The Dex Factor. Career Filmography *''Don't Let Them In'' (????) *''Jessie's Girl'' (????) *''Birds of Prey'' (2020) *''Emerald Run'' (2020) *''Velvet Buzzsaw'' (2019) *''BFA New Orleans'' (2018) *''Glass Jaw'' (2018) *''It'' (2017) *''Street Credit (short)'' (2016) *''The Stakelander'' (2016) *''The Trust'' (2016) *''Fifty & Over Club'' (2016) *''My Favorite Five'' (2015) *''Cru'' (2014) *''22 Jump Street'' (2014) *''Last Curtain Call'' (2014) *''The Call'' (2013) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) *''Christmas Twister'' (2012) *''Who Killed Soul Glow?'' (2012) *''3 Musketeers'' (2011) *''Breathe'' (2011) *''The Feat Chamber'' (2009) *''Kings of the Evening'' (2008) *''Adventures of Power'' (2008) *''Not Another High School Show'' (2007) *''Richard III'' (2007) *''Forfeit'' (2007) *''Special Ops: Delta Force'' (2006) *''Halfway Decent'' (2005) *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire'' (2005) *''Crimson Force'' (2005) *''Graves End'' (2005) *''Guarding Eddy'' (2004) *''Sexual Life'' (2004) *''DarkWolf'' (2003) *''Banged Out'' (2002) *''L.A. Law: The Movie'' (2002) *''Van Hook'' (2001) *''Route 666'' (2001) *''Night Class'' (2001) *''Firetrap'' (2001) *''The Elite'' (2001) *''Crash and Byrnes'' (2000) *''The Sender'' (1998) *''Bloodfist VII: Manhunt'' (1995) *''Legacy of Sin: The William Colt Story'' (1995) *''Corrina, Corrina'' (1994) *''Deep Red'' (1994) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Revolver'' (1992) *''The Heroes of Desert Storm'' (1991) *''The Whereabouts of Jenny'' (1991) *''The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson'' (1990) *''The Forbidden Dance'' (1990) *''Under the Gun'' (1988) *''Dreams of Gold: The Mel Fisher Story'' (1986) *''Northstar'' (1986) *''Triplecross'' (1986) *''House'' (1985) *''Silent Witness'' (1985) *''Better Off Dead...'' (1985) *''International Airport'' (1985) *''Missing in Action 2: The Beginning'' (1985) *''The Lost Honor of Kathryn Beck'' (1984) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' (1983) *''Doctor Detroit'' (1983) *''The Marva Collins Story'' (1981) *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) *''Dummy'' (1979) *''Big Apple Birthday (short)'' (1978) *''The Monkey Hu$tle'' (1976) *''Cooley High'' (1975) Television *''Stumptown'' (2020) *''Locke & Key'' (2020) *''Ambitions'' (2019) *''Black-ish'' (2019) *''Bluff City Law'' (2019) *''Yellowstone'' (2019) *''True Detective'' (2019) *''Project Blue Book'' (2019) *''The Chi'' (2018) *''One Mississippi'' (2017) *''Training Day'' (2017) *''Supernatural'' (2008-2016) *''Minority Report'' (2015) *''The Leftovers'' (2015) *''iZombie'' (2015) *''Chicago P.D.'' (2015) *''Bones'' (2015) *''Del Weston on Film'' (2015) *''Belle's'' (2013) *''NTSF:SD:SUV'' (2012) *''Cold Case'' (2009) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2008) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''Monk'' (2005) *''Veronica Mars'' (2004) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2003-2004) *''Jake 2.0'' (2003) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2000-2003) *''The Agency'' (2002) *''Arli$$'' (2002) *''The X-Files'' (1994-2002) *''The District'' (2002) *''Resurrection Blvd.'' (2001) *''The Hughleys'' (2001) *''City of Angels'' (2000) *''Linc's'' (1998-2000) *''Any Day Now'' (1999) *''Legacy'' (1998-1999) *''L.A. Heat'' (1997-1999) *''Total Recall 2070'' (1999) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1998) *''Renegade'' (1994-1996) *''NYPD Blue'' (1995) *''Sister, Sister'' (1995) *''University Hospital'' (1995) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1994) *''Models Inc.'' (1994) *''Martin'' (1994) *''SeaQuest 2032'' (1994) *''Street Justice'' (1993) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''In Living Color'' (1992) *''L.A. Law'' (1987-1991) *''The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' (1991) *''21 Jump Street'' (1987-1991) *''Booker'' (1989-1990) *''Wiseguy'' (1989) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1983-1987) *''227'' (1987) *''Stingray'' (1987) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1986) *''MacGyver'' (1986) *''The Equalizer'' (1985) *''Hunter'' (1984-1985) *''Remington Steele'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1984) *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (1982-1983) *''Dallas'' (1983) *''Hotel'' (1983) *''Wizards and Warriors'' (1983) External Links * * Category:Actors